Joyeux Noêl
by Totorsg
Summary: Quand la magie de Noël opère


**Joyeux Noël**

**Genre:** OS Shweir

**Résumé: ** Quand la magie de Noël opère.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne Lecture**

**Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial et d'ailleurs la citée était en pleine effervescence. Nous étions le 24 décembre, la veille de Noël et ce soir une fête était prévue pour fêter ce jour si spécial, ce jour où tout le monde retombait en enfance de part la magie qui se dégageait. **

**Dans la cité, certains étaient occupés aux préparatifs de la soirée et d'autres s'occupait des derniers petits détails pour leur tenu ou pour leur cadeaux, Seul une personne semblait ne pas être agité par toute cette effervescence.**

**Voix :** Hum ! Hum !

**Elizabeth :** (_relevant la tête et arborant un sourire à la vu de la personne)_ John ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?!

**John :** _(entrant dans le bureau)_ Je passais part là et j'ai eu la surprise de vous voir encore dans votre bureau en ce jour. _(S'asseyant sur le bureau)_ êtes vous au courant que aujourd'hui tout le monde est en congé, que tout la citée est en effervescence _(les yeux brillant)_ et que c'est la veille de Noël ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(rigolant)_ Oui, je sais très bien tout cela John !

**John :** Alors qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici ?

**Elizabeth : **j'avais quelques petites choses à finir.

**John :** _(se levant)_ Non, non et non

**John fit le tour du bureau à fin de se retrouver à coter de la chaise d'Elizabeth où il posa une main sur chaque accoudoir pour la retourner face à lui.**

**John :** _(rapprochant son visage de celui d'Elizabeth)_ Elizabeth, vous avez besoin plus que personne de ce jour et surtout vous devriez être entrain de voir ce que vous allez mettre ce soir pour être des plus resplendissante (_lui prenant les mains en se reculant pour la faire se lever)_ Alors, aller, debout et sortez de ce bureau.

**John la poussa presque jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte où ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, Elizabeth s'étant arrêté tout d'un coup. **

**Elizabeth :** Ma veste !

**John :** Vous n'en avez pas bes…

**John fut coupé par une furtive sensation à la commissure de ses lèvres.**

**Elizabeth :** _(voyant l'air surpris de John et sensuellement)_ levez les yeux.

**Il vit Elizabeth partir puis leva la tête, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvre, une branche de gui, ce qui se tenait au dessus de lui était une branche de gui. **

**Le reste de la journée se passa très bien et le soir arriva très vite, tout le monde se retrouva dans le mess pour dans un premier temps partager ensemble le repas de Noël. Un repas qui se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, le sourire était sur toutes les lèvres et des éclats de rire se faisait entendre. Plus tard dans la soirée, une bonne partie des personnes présente se retrouvèrent sur « la piste de danse » prévu, une piste où des corps s'enflammaient en attendant l'heure de distribuer les cadeaux. D'ailleurs Elizabeth étonna beaucoup l'assemblé en commençant un déhancher très collé serré et très torride avec John, ce qui valu des sourires et des regards de certaine personne qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. **

**L'heure tant attendu arriva et chacun commençaient à déballer leur cadeaux, John lui ouvrit des cadeaux offert par son équipe, il eu un cd de Johnny Cash par Rodney, un couteau par Ronon et un cadre avec une photo de l'équipe par Teyla, il prit le dernier paquet sur lequel il reconnut la fine écriture sur la carte, il le déballa et y découvrit une chaîne en argent…**

**Elizabeth, elle était là, sur le balcon, accoudé à la rambarde du balcon et contemplait les étoiles. **

**Voix :** C'est magnifique n'est ce pas ?

**Elizabeth :** _(tournant sa tête vers la personne_) John ! _(Lui souriant)_ Oui, c'est magnifique et encore plus en ce jour.

**Ils se regardaient toujours droit dans les yeux quand tout d'un coup Elizabeth remarqua la chaîne en argent autour du coup de John. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa l'une de ses mains sur la chaîne et accessoirement sur la peau de John.**

**Elizabeth :** _(fixant la chaîne_) Elle vous va très bien.

**John :** Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, merci Elizabeth

**Elizabeth releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de John tout en souriant. **

**John :** Cela me fait penser que je ne vous ai pas donné mon cadeau _(d'une voix douce_) Mais il est un peut particulier.

**Elizabeth **_(le voyant légèrement se rapprocher d'elle)_ Oh !

**John après un petit moment d'hésitation et un petit sondage du regard, se rapprocha un peut plus, puis encore un peut plus, chacun sentaient le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa peau tellement ils étaient proche, leur lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelque millimètre…John voulut les combler mais tout d'un coup ils sentirent de petites choses froide tomber sur eux ce qui les fit se reculer légèrement l'un de l'autre un peu gêner par ce qu'il venait de se passer. **

**Elizabeth :** _(tendant les mains et levant la tête vers le ciel) _Il neige !

**En effet des flocons de neige c'étaient mis à tomber, John souri et regarda Elizabeth qui semblait heureuse, de simple petit flocon avait l'air de l'émerveiller, la diplomate avait les yeux qui brillait et un sourire si apaisait, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouvé merveilleuse en cet instant, avec ce sourire et ce regard mais aussi avec les flocons de neige qui lui tombaient sur la peau.**

**Tout d'un coup Elizabeth abaissa la tête et rencontra le regard plein d'amour de John, elle lui sourit et tout deux se mirent à se rapprochaient un peut plus l'un de l'autre jusqu'à de nouveaux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre puis leur lèvres s'effleurèrent et ils purent enfin goutter aux lèvres de l'autre, les scellant délicatement et entremêlant leurs langues dans une tendre danse rempli d'amour. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent front contre front arborant tout les deux un sourire.**

**John :** Joyeux Noël Elizabeth

**Ils restèrent ainsi, tout les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre à profiter de cet instant.**

**Et en cet instant, en ce jour, où la magie régnait, où l'étoile du berger brillait, où les flocons tombaient et où un amour se scellait, on pouvait vraiment dire que nous étions le jour de Noël. **

**FIN**


End file.
